Against the Current
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: Lorelei paused in her thoughts, a small and dark smirk crossing her lips. Red John said she couldn't physically torture Teresa, but he never said that she couldn't torture Teresa in other ways. TL/LM.


**Title: **Against the Current

**Disclaimer: **No.

**Rating: **M for adult themes.

**Summary: **Lorelei paused in her thoughts, a small and dark smirk crossing her lips. Red John said she couldn't physically torture Teresa, but he never said that she couldn't torture Teresa in other ways. TL/LM.

I've decided that I've gone truly insane lately, please forgive me. ;)

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Lorelei Martins watched Teresa Lisbon's nude (and battered) body struggle against the restraints that Red John had given her as a welcoming gift. The black gag—made of silk—remained stuffed in her pretty, little mouth to keep her threats and insults down to a minimum; however, the sounds of her muffled cries almost tempted Lorelei to smack the bitch into a state of blind obedience.

Of course, she wasn't allowed to assault Teresa. Red John's orders had been extremely explicit in the terms of what she could and couldn't do to Miss Lisbon; she couldn't strike out at the woman, she couldn't loosen the tightened restraints and above all else, she couldn't answer any of her questions. Disobeying Red John's orders had deadly consequences and Lorelei didn't want to disappoint the man, who had given her everything and so much more, which was why she had (thus far) kept her distance and merely spied on Lisbon from an alcove.

Teresa, Lorelei decided with her eyes fixed upon Teresa's petite form swaying side-to-side, needed sun. The paleness did nothing for her; but it certainly reminded Lorelei of her sister, Miranda and the little porcelain doll that her younger sister had carried everywhere. Lorelei clenched her fists at the memory and tried to swallow her red-hot anger, before she did anything she knew she'd regret later on.

However, people like Teresa _fucking _Lisbon were the reason that Miranda was dead. If the police had only listened to the suspicions from neighbors that Mrs. Martins was an abusive, alcoholic and manipulative piece of work, Miranda and she might have actually had a chance in sticking together and making different choices.

In her opinion, Teresa deserved everything that Red John bestowed upon her. Teresa deserved the lack of food, the lack of clothing and the daily beatings, which left her abdomen, her pink-tipped breasts, and her face splattered in dark blotches within all different stages of healing. Red John had promised her time to "play" with Teresa after he was finished and Lorelei couldn't wait for the moment that she was allowed to slam her fist into the bitch's face and knock some common sense into that empty head of hers.

Regardless of what lies Patrick Jane had told Teresa about Red John, Lorelei knew the man had his reasons for the slaughter of over twenty men and women. Those individuals had messed with his greater vision to change the world; and in doing so, she felt that death certainly fit their crimes.

The sound of something clanging against the wall caught Lorelei's undivided attention and she glanced at Teresa, only to spy the woman practically throwing herself away from the concrete wall in hopes that the chains around her slender wrists would break. Her muscular arms strained from the weight of her body, suspended high above her head with rusted chains; sweat dotting her blood-covered brow, the exhaustion clear in her expression and a sudden feeling of warmth spread through Lorelei's lower half at the unrestricted view of the dark curls between Teresa's legs.

Lorelei stepped forward, timidly, bettering her view of Teresa's body. Jiggling breasts, a flat stomach, and legs that made Lorelei's mouth go dry. She could imagine stuffing her nose and mouth into Teresa's center, listening to the sounds of her muffled cries fading away into panting and the low moans of pleasure. Lorelei's fingers worked at her own insides, rubbing vigorously against the walls of her clit as she threw her head backwards and clamped her mouth shut. If Red John knew the sexual thoughts she was harboring toward another, he'd punish her for her sinful behavior…but she just couldn't help it.

Teresa's swaying and nude body was a rare delicacy and if the sight helped her get off, for Red John's "distraction" as of late left her in a constant state of need, she would gladly accept punishment.

With a profound shudder, Lorelei felt her warm juices seep between her fingers and trail down her skirted legs; she quickly licked her fingers, savoring the taste of herself with a guttural moan. God, how she loved the taste of herself. It was truly unlike anything that she had ever tried before. Teresa's muffled cries started in again and Lorelei pulled her fingers from her mouth, angry. The woman's damn cries had stolen her pleasure away from her and she couldn't even punish the bitch for…

Lorelei paused in her thoughts, a small and dark smirk crossing her lips. Red John said she couldn't physically torture Teresa, but he never said that she couldn't torture Teresa in other ways. With her decision made, Lorelei stepped out from the shadows and approached Teresa. Teresa's green eyes swirled around wildly in their sockets, as she struggled to move away from Lorelei's hand on her inner thigh.

"Hello Teresa, I hope Red John is treating you well?" Teresa's muffled cries grew louder, and Lorelei pinched Teresa's inner thigh to receive a muffled squeak in return. "I would be quiet if I were you, Teresa. You're already in enough trouble for your words to Red John, so why make it worse."

Lorelei watched Lisbon blink, and still her body, as if she were truly considering what Lorelei had said. It was truly a shame that Patrick couldn't see his lovely partner, who he was just a bit in love with; if it the sight had turned _her _on after a moment of brief speculation, Lorelei knew it would certainly turn him on if he could see what was going to happen next to his precious little girl.

She removed her hand from Teresa's inner thigh and started in on her own blouse, unbuttoning the sheer material to leave her tawny skin on sight for Teresa to admire. Lorelei watched Teresa squeeze her eyes shut and Lorelei grinned at the childish reaction. Was Teresa a prude? Or was she truly turned off by the idea of looking at another woman, because of her religion? Either way, it made Lorelei roll her eyes and unhook her bra. Teresa was going to learn what sexual stimulation was and she was going to enjoy it, no matter _who _was giving it to her.

Taking a step closer to her, Lorelei pressed her bare chest into Teresa's soft skin; her glistening mounds flattened out against Teresa's flat abdomen, before she slid down the woman's front. She heard Teresa's breathing hitch, as Lorelei pressed her breasts against the rapidly wetting dark curls in pleasure.

"You're a dirty little slut, Teresa," Lorelei taunted, before she turned her back on Teresa. Teresa struggled as Lorelei went for the bag, which she had moved out of Teresa's sight much earlier in the evening. "Do you know what Red John does to dirty sluts, Teresa?" She turned around slowly, her fingers wrapped around a razor.

Teresa's eyes went wide and struggled again.

"He wants them sheared."

Lorelei wasted no time in turning on the mechanical razor and carelessly slicing through the dark hair, which protected her opening from annoyances. "Now," Lorelei said, over the loud buzzing of the mechanical razor, "I wouldn't move if I were you. I'm not even supposed to use a razor to do this, but I've been told I'm impatient."

Teresa struggled once more; she never struggled again after that.

Lorelei tsked, while she moved a cloth over Teresa's rapidly reddening skin. "I warned you, you imbecile. No wonder Patrick isn't coming to save you; you can't follow simple instructions." Once Lorelei had the blood flow stemmed, she admired her steady handiwork by running her fingers over the newly smoothed skin around Teresa's opening. Teresa bucked from her hanging position on the wall, scarlet splattering. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

She smiled. She had never been good at reading people like Red John or Patrick had, but she knew when the human body yearned more than little touches. And regardless of how Teresa acted, Lorelei knew the little slut wanted more.

"I'm going to make you dream about me, Teresa," Lorelei whispered into her ear, before she forced two of her fingers inside Teresa. Wet and warm, Lorelei smiled as she slowly rubbed her fingers against the sides of Teresa's clit; she never once met Teresa's eyes, as she increased her speed within the speedy brunette until the gag had somehow worked its way from her mouth and Lorelei heard Teresa moan, which made her pull away. She wasn't going to give Teresa _any _chance to explode, as the woman had to work for it first.

Red John would be upset at the lack of a gag in Teresa's mouth, especially if he saw them both before she was done, but Lorelei merely kicked the gag inches away and moved her lips to Teresa's lips.

The bitch resisted and Lorelei forced her mouth open, tasting coffee and copper. She felt Teresa trying to jerk away from her touch and in response; Lorelei forced her tongue down Teresa's throat. Nobody had _ever _turned her down before and she would be damned if Teresa would be the first person to do so!

(After all, her small present to Teresa would have the brunette agent begging her for quality time later to help her with an "itch".)

Lorelei pulled away with a smirk, before she admired the nice shade of red spread across Teresa's lips and cheeks from their forced kiss. "Getting a little excited, hm?" Lorelei asked, still smirking, as she glanced at the liquid running down Teresa's legs.

Teresa glared at her. "Go to hell."

"Is that the best you can say to me, Teresa?" Lorelei replied, laughing. Before her kidnapping, Lorelei might have taken her seriously; but it was hard to take the senior agent seriously, as she had no clothes on and she was in Red John's mercy. "I think you're losing your touch, _Senior Agent _Teresa Lisbon."

"Better an officer than Red John's whore," Lisbon shot back and Lorelei rolled her eyes. Why did everyone have to label her a whore? She was his _mistress_. "Release me, Martins." Lorelei ignored her; as she bent down to pry Teresa's legs apart when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip.

Irritated, Lorelei pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at her message from Red John. He always had the worst timing possible, honestly, but she never been able to say _no _to him. She turned to grab at the gag instead, before she lifted the hem of her short skirt and shoved the silk into her heat.

"I mean it, you…"

Lorelei stood back up and squeezed her legs together, before she pulled the soggy gag from within her own heat. She silenced her by shoving the material back into Teresa's mouth with a twisted grin.

Teresa let out another muffled cry, which Lorelei silenced by pinching the outer wall of her clit.

"I would stay and make you beg for me, but I'm needed," Lorelei explained, as she pressed her lips against Teresa's perked nipple. "Behave, my bad girl. You might be rewarded later for doing so."

Teresa struggled weakly against her and Lorelei merely laughed in response, before she removed her lips from Teresa's nipple and turned on her heels to leave her newest plaything, humiliated and desperately in need.


End file.
